Scattered
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Ruby Rose has always been a loner that never had many friends, even as she entered her 10th grade year at Beacon Academy. However things are not always as they seem, especially when she is taken away from the only world she had ever known and thrown into the War torn world of Remnant. Her true world.
1. Welcome to the world of Remains

Cat: RWBY

Title: Scattered

Rating: M

Paring: Ruby X ?, others pairings to come.

Summary: Ruby Rose has always been a loner that never had many friends, even as she entered her 10th grade year at Beacon Academy. However things are not always as they seem, especially when she is taken away from the only world she had ever known and thrown into the War torn world of Remnant. Her true world.

YO Everyone. So this is a bit of a crazy idea I was working. I think it's pretty cool. This maybe my next great story. I really hope so. This is going to be a War-torn AU where things didn't go quite right.

"A rose by any other name," Speech

" _I won't back down!" thought/Flashback_

" **It's me," Messages.**

I do not own RWBY, nor did I create it. The honor of owning falls to Rooster Teeth and the Honor of creation belongs to Monty Oum.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the world of Remains**

 **Location: Austin, TX**

 **Place: Orphanage, Ruby Rose's Room**

 **Time: 1150 ( Saturday October 30th)**

The pop-metal Music blasted though the headphones as the person laying on the bed kept drawing on her notepad. The wall's were covered in several beautiful artworks. Many of them were commissions that she did for money. Her personal works sat inside of her art book that was also part of a comic that she was writing. Even though she was only 14 she made fairly decent money that went into a bank account that she set up. Making 10K a month was pretty good. However thanks to her age she wasn't allowed to live by herself. Maybe when she turned 16, that was still a year and 5 minutes away.

Sitting on the bed was a girl who was about 14 -15 in 4 minutes- fair-skinned young woman with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, standing at 5'2 with C-cup breasts, wearing a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar, rose petal headphones, and around her neck was a rose shaped pendent.

This was Ruby Rose, An orphan of the state and resident loner of the TX state Orphanage. Ruby had been at the orphanage as long as she could remember. That's over 10 years ago. Over the years Ruby entered into several schools and academies all because she was to smart for her own good. By the age of 5 she could take apart a transmission for a car and put it back together. Ruby had a recorded IQ range of 183. Even with all her intelligent and the money she made Ruby didn't own much. At least nothing important that can't be replaced. The only thing she had to her name was the pendent around her neck. Sighing in content she laid back as she looked at the picture she had finished drawing only a minute ago. There was a battlefield several creatures of shadows were attacking a village with a stone wall with mounted guns defending it. On the field of battle was a flaming figure who had a dragon tail leading the troops. Ruby smiled at the picture.

Taking it she put it in her art book as she looked at the digital clock as the last 10 seconds counted down.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

Ruby smiled to herself as she hugged her pet dog a small white and black corgi that she was allowed to keep. She named him Zwei. "Happy birthday to me," said Ruby as she prepared to lay down.

As she was about to sleep the pendent on chest flow into the air and began to spen as Ruby looked at it that as the Wind began to pick up.

 _ **LAST CHILD OF THE HOUSE ROSE, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO TAKE YOUR PLACE! RETURN TO THE PLACE WHERE YOUR DREAMS LIE AND YOU'VE ONLY SEEN IN YOUR ART!**_

"What are you taking about!" yelled Ruby as the Wind picked up in her room.

Ruby grabbed Zwei as he was picked up and grabbed the railing of the bed, but couldn't keep her grip as she was sucked into the vortex.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Signal- Halls**

 **Time: 1200 (Sunday, Scorpio 31st)**

The clicking of heals could be heard in the hall as a young woman made her way from the training grounds after tearing into one of the trainers for his harsh treatment of his trainees. The young woman in question was 17 and the 'Princess' of the Island of patch due to the fact that she shared the bloodline of both the Xiao-Long and Bradwen Noble families though an arranged marriage. The young woman in question was quite beautiful, standing at 5'8 a slender body with large D-cup breast, fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, wearing a yellow leotard with her emblem on the left breast, a shoulder guard on her right arm, thigh high black boots, a waist cape that went to her knees, black finger less gloves and a pair of golden bracelets. Attached to her belt was her emblem used as a belt Buckle. This was Yang Xiao-Long, the only child born of the Xiao-Long/Bradwen Union.

The Huntress-Princess of Patch Island walked though the Signal Armed Forces Academy as she looked at the people who were training to be soldiers in the classes and fields. The young woman sighed in annoyance considering that out of the 20000 population on patch they only had 4500 soldiers that were sanctioned by the Vale/Patch Alliance and Peach Treaty. Not to mention that Patch had only 50 of them had the power of AURA that made them a Huntsmen/Huntress. And only 7 of them came form one of the our Noble families, including Yang herself. (1)

Yang leaned on the balcony overlooking the fields. Since Signal was such a large place it served as the Political/armed Headquarters of their army. Currently the Leaders of the Army/Political system were away at Vale for a conference of sorts. Even though Patch was an Individual State Vale kept a tight lease on Patch with it's Naval forces. Yang often wondered if her Mother would have her way and get to kill them.

"LT Yang!" yelled a Soldier, before slamming his right fist over his heart as was the salute for patches soldier

He wore the standard white and Red clothing that all soldiers wore when not armored, but he was armed with the standard rifle marking him as part of her Uncle's Riflemen Unit. No mark for rank could be seen. A private maybe?

"What do you need Private? Asked yang returning the Salute.

"A young woman was found by a patrol outside of the Safe Zone's and Roads," said the Private.

Yang narrowed her eyes. Is she was foolish enough to venture out of the safe Zones then she deserves her fate," said Yang.

"That's the thing ma'am. She was surrounded by a barrier that wouldn't relent for anything. We first believed that she was a Dust Mage or even a Maiden like Mistress Raven, but...," started the Private.

"But what?" asked Yang crossing her arms.

"She had this on her," said the Private showing the embalm that was drawn.

Yang's eyes widened when she saw it. The Emblem of the House of Roses. The Fifth House that was lost over 15 years ago. Yang herself had only ever seen the Rose embalm used during the annual gathering of houses where the four heads would all drink blood wine leaving the fifth Glass for lost house. Promonet Minor houses were all trying to curry favor and be promoted to the fifth house, but the houses of Bradwen, Xiao-Long, Adal, and Altan.

"Have Coco, Albus, and Arslan been alerted as well?" asked Yang. (1)

"Soldiers have been dissipated to find alert them. Even a Messenger has been dispatched to alert Lords Taiyang, Hunter, Qrow, and Beige The girl is currently in the Medical wing," said the Soldier.

"Thank you Private. Your dismissed!" yelled Yang running to the Medical wing

A Rose had been found. Maybe the last Rose of Summer?

000000000000000000000

1: Kinda like the show only a few people have Aura to work with.

2: Albus stands for Albatross and is my OC and he'll be introduced in the next chapter.

Discussion

Noble Houses of Patch

Rose, Xiao-Long, Altan, Bradwen, and Adal are the five founding families of Patch. It was decided 300 years ago that they were unhappy with the Ruling Family and Nobles that. The Great 5 along with over 200 families fled to Patch. Over the next several generations they have engaged in on again off again wars with Vale over the Coastal regions of Sanus. It was only 20 years ago that Vale and Patch had their last battle. Shorly after the last Battle which left the Village of Volca in ruins and claimed by the Grimm.

With Patch losing the battle a Arms, soldier, Huntsmen/Huntress and dust stockpile restriction was placed on them. Even with Such restrictions the Five Founding Families of Patch have made it clear to the Great kingdoms and the smaller territories that they were not going to to be a target for attack. All of this thanks to the unbeatable Generation.

Raven and Qrow Bradwen, Beige Adal, Hunter Altan, Taiyang Xiao-Long, and Summer Rose.


	2. Reaping Rose pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Scattered

Rating: M

Paring: Ruby X ?, Others to be decided.

Summary: Ruby Rose has always been a loner that never had many friends, even as she entered her 10th grade year at Beacon Academy. However things are not always as they seem, especially when she is taken away from the only world she had ever known and thrown into the War torn world of Remnant. Her true world.

Hey everyone here's Chapter 2. I liked this chapter a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now onto the Review Response

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Not Stressed at all about my current projects. I'm actually testing the waters here with this story. I want to build the Lore using Grimm as a kind of enemy that is infrequent enough that people aren't trained to fight them specifically, but they appear enough to have a constant need to be on alert for them. I made a reference to Grimm in the bottom Lore Section of Chapter 1. Honestly I'd have to redconn that Lore to do so.

 **Kill74:** Thank you.

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** It's kind of hard to focus on writing, packing for a two week buisness trip that I was told about last minute, and helping my wife with her college homework. As for the names I just wrote them how I heard them. Sounds like they keep saying Bradwen and Adal. And as you pointed out I could have taken longer to research, but like I said I was busy and egar to get it out. The first chapter of any story is often the worse chapter.

"A rose by any other name," Speech

" _I won't back down!" thought/Flashback_

" **It's me," Messages.**

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Reaping Rose pt 1**

 **Location: Patch- Signal Army HQ**

 **Place: Medical Wing**

 **Time: 1200 (Sunday, Scorpio 31st)**

Yang entered the Medical Wing and went to talk to the Doctor on call. The Medical Wing of Signal was quite extensive. At the behest of House Adel it was made to be the prime location where soldiers were to be treated for attacks and ailments. She made her way to the armed section of the wards and found the person that she really didn't want to deal with.

Standing next to the glass looking at the figure laying on the bed was Albatross 'Albus' Branwen, Heir Prima of the Branwen Clan and Qrow's son. Albus stood at 6'1" with a muscular upper body, slicked back black hair with a few white stands falling into his eyes a gotee growing on his face, the red Branwen eyes, wearing a white button up shirt, a black dinner coat, black slacks and a hilt attached to his belt that was retracted. Also on his belt was a multi pack contenting dust-tubes. The sword was a Trademark skill that all Bradwen's had to some degree of skill. Yang was the solo exception to that rule.

Of the new Generation that was to soon lead Patch, Albus probably had the most politically dangerous mind of them all. Of the 12 towns and 2 cities scattered about Patch Albus probably had dirt on all the politicians. Even though he was only 19 he was deadly with his sword, but demonic with his Dust Skills.

Even though Albus and Yang were blood cousins they shared little in common. In fact Yang was more like her uncle and Albus like her mother. He turned away from he window and walked up to Yang.

"Yang," said Albus.

"Albus. Did you get a report from the scouts?" asked Yang as she looked at the girl in the room. "By Oum she's just a kid,"

"Yeah I got a report from a Scout Master. They found her on the beach o a fishing town. She was unconscious with the House of Rose Emblem protecting her inside of a barrier along with a Corgi. If she is the last of the House of Rose then the implications both Military wise and Politically..." started Albus.

"Are not for us to decide," came a voice at the door.

Yang and Albus turned to the door and saw the other two members of the 'Next Generation' Coco Adel and Arslan Altan. The Princess of Fashion and the Lioness of Altan Plains. Both Arslan and Coco were 18 and beautiful in their own rights.

Coco stood at 6' even with large C-cup breasts and short dark-brown hair with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel , and dark-brown eyes. She currently wore a Victorian style brown dress that fit her like a glove, even with all the necklaces on. Coco was a fashion forward girl that would never be caught dead in the same clothes more then once. Coco was actually the Huntress Lt of the Artillery unit and was known for the large gataling gun that could be hidden in her purse. Her attends were currently away, but everyone knew that she could take care of herself. The House of Adel produced the best results for Armor of the Great Families.

Finally was Arslan Altan. Arslan stood at 5'8" with a body that was toned to perfection thanks to the Altan Family AURA fighting style, B-cup breasts, a dark complexion, wavy platinum blonde hair that went to the her shoulders and olive green eyes. She wears a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it. She has bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

The Altan were warriors that were skilled in several forms of fighting and were the Keepers of State seeing as they would take death before revealing anything. Hunter had mastered every fighting Style of the Altan family. Arslan herself was only a Adapt user of the Swift Fighting Style and was working on the powered style.

The Four assembled made up the controlling unit of the Army and Council when their parents were away dispute their ranks being so low.

"Is that her?" asked Coco.

"Yes," said Albus.

"She looks so fragile, so harmless," said Arslan.

"Summer was the same way from what my father told me. Yet she routed and wiped out a gang og B-ranked Rouge Huntsmen with no sweat," said Yang looking at Ruby's face. "She actually looks just like Summer,"

"I heard that she was responsible for the killing of an Infected village on the coast. She cleared out half the Ruins of Volca, before allowing Port and Raven to wipe up after her. She was have been beautiful on the field of battle," said Albus.

"Just because the stories of Summer are true doesn't mean anything," said Arslan. "Summer was never known to have a lover, let alone sired a child. For all we know she could be an experiment by Atlas to try and invade Patch and get their hands on The Families Powers and secrets,"

"You children read into things to much," said the Lord of the Patch Defense Unit. Hazel Rainart.

Hazal was a mountain of a man standing at nearly 6'10" with a body that could put a tree trunk to shame, short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wore pants and a black shirt that covered his arms. On his left side was a sword that looked more like a dagger for such a large man. The blade was mostly for show since Hazel relized on his AURA for combat much the same way as Hunter and Tai. Hazel was a student of the Crushing Altan style that relied more on massive attacks with his large hands.

"Defense Lord Hazel!" yelled the four as they came to attation with a Salute.

Hazel returned the Salute, before turning to the window. "Your parents have been notified and will settle upon a decision as to if she is a rose or not. For now you are to have no interactions with this girl," said Hazel.

"Sir. With all due respect if she is a Rose then that will allow us to bring back the...," started Albus.

"I'm well aware of the ramifications Albus, However my job is to defend the people from the threat of Grimm and invading armies. Speaking of which. Yang prepare a company to mobilize. Zen town has reported a bunch of rowdy people taking shop there. My guess is a party of Bandits," said Hazel.

"Of course Defense Lord Hazel," said Yang

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled The voice in the room.

Everyone turned to look at the window as the girl thrashed for a moment before getting up and looking around! As she did her silver eyes began to flash. Hazel noticed this and stood before the young Lts before putting his hands up and focusing his AURA to spread into a barrier. It was a good thing he did as a minute later, a violent AURA of Reddish-black and Silver exploded from the girl. The aura hit Hazel's making him buckle and fall to a knee. This lasted for only a moment, before the girl fell to the ground.

Yang and Coco rushed into the room to check the girl as Albus and Arslan looked at hazel. For him to be forced to a knee when Hazel had a very potent and powerful Aura... This made the girl quite powerful. As Yang put her hand on Ruby their Aura's seemed to resonate and respond to each other.

"Ruby," said Yang. "Open your eyes little Rose,"

Ruby did as told. "Yang... I'm sorry," said Ruby as sge passed out agai

"How did you know her name?" asked Coco

"I'm not sure

"Change of Plans," said Hazel getting to his feet making everyone look at him. "Albus your mobilizing in Yang's place. Yang you are to watch over the girl,"

The young Lt's didn't say anything as Hazel left. He was going to have to make a Report to the other Army Lords, Council and the Great Houses. It was about to be a pain.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: 1300 (Monday, Sagittarius 1st)**

Ruby slowly opened her eyes as she looked around the room that she was in. as she saw the sun kissed stone colored walls she jumped up in alarm. She throw the covers off of her and discovered that she was naked. Looking around she found a wardrobe closet and opened it up before finding some clothes that she could wear. A black Leotard with long sleeves, a black skirt with red trim and a large rose pattern on the right side, boots that went to the middle of her thigh.

She rushed to the door to open it, but as she reached the door it was opened as a Blonde walked into the room with a tray with pork roast, mashed potatos and tea. She looked at Ruby for a second, before smiling at her.

"Hey there Rubes," said Yang smiling.

"Who are you?" asked Ruby.

Yang sat the tray down and rubbed her hand though her long locks. "Short story you can call me Big sister Yang as you are the youngest of the Five children of the Great Houses. Long story is a lot more complicated and weird," said Yang.

"Then get to talking sis," said Ruby sitting down and crossing her arms. "I got nothing but time on my hands,"

000000000000000000000

And Cut. Yeah that takes care of this chapter. Now as I stated in the above i'll be gone for about two weeks on a Business Trip. If I come back early i'll let you guys in on the know.

Clan of Swords

The House of Branwen were once one of Vale's greatest sword clans/tribes that existed. However a black spot existed on their record when the child of a Noble accused them of attempting to kill in. As a Result the Ruling family stripped the Branwen of their Court Rank of Duke and they were reduced to Mercenaries.

Three Hundred years ago the patriarch of the House joined up with five other Houses to leave to Patch island. Now as the strongest swordsmen of Patch they are normally at the head of fights seeing as they have few equals with their sword play and can even cut bullets in two. As a rule of the family anyone who takes the mantle of head can not allow themselves to be defeated in battle.

Family Head: Qrow

Wife: N/A

Lady of the Family: Raven

Heir Prima: Albatross 'Albus'

Heir Secondary: Yang Xiao Long-Branwen.

Heir Trice: Vernal (Adopted child of Raven)

Numbers: 100

Home: Branwen Complex, South of Signal.

Style of combat: Swords and Dust


	3. Reaping Rose pt 2

Cat: RWBY

Title: Scattered

Rating: M

Paring: Ruby X ?, Others to be decided.

Summary: Ruby Rose has always been a loner that never had many friends, even as she entered her 10th grade year at Beacon Academy. However things are not always as they seem, especially when she is taken away from the only world she had ever known and thrown into the War torn world of Remnant. Her true world.

Hey I'm back early from my trip and I decided to post this. I hope you guys enjoy. Also this is a really short chapter.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Glad you enjoyed last chatper and don't worry about anything said. I understand perfectly. That's the big reason why I do the Lord on this story.

 **Jason169:** Not sure how i'm going to roll that one.

 **Sorry No-names:** The best I can tell you is that it's a Resnosses of two people connecting on some level. The best way I could explain it is kinda like a Force-bond from Star Wars: KOTOR like with Revan and Bastila. Not as intense, no just a brief connection. It was just enough for Ruby to say what she needed to say.

"A rose by any other name," Speech

" _I won't back down!" thought/Flashback_

" **It's me," Messages.**

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Reaping Rose pt 2**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao Long Compound**

 **Time:** **1315 (Monday, Sagittarius 1st)**

"So who are you exactly?" asked Ruby.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember considering our AURA's resonated. Then again you have never used AURA before. I'm Yang Xiao Long- Branwen. Heiress Prima of the House of Xiao-Long and heiress Secondary of House Branwen. 2nd Lieutenant of the Artillery Division and a Rank C Huntress," said Yang smirking (1)

Ruby looked at Yang. "That sounds like some game of thrones Crap. Also what the heck is AURA?" asked Ruby.

Yang looked at Ruby in confusion. "Game of what? Never mind that. Aura is the power of the soul. We us it to Attack and Defense. It gives those chosen to be Huntsmen/Huntresses the power of the world at their fingertips, especially after we unlock it. With it we go after Rouges, AURA beasts, Grimm, and Infected," said Yang.

"What is any of that!" yelled Ruby.

"in order Rouges are those who can utilize the first half of Aura, but not the second. They abandoned those posts and chose a life of crime. AURA Beasts are creates that can't be tamed and have a level of Human intelligent that makes them a threat. Often times we put them down where we can find them and harvest them. Grimm are masses of Darkness that kill without discretion. Infected are humans who become infected with a Grimm Virus after prolonged exposure to the Darkness. We're still not sure how it really spreads, but the Scientists of Atlas have been working on it for years. Asie from AURA we use dust to fight," said Yang.

"What is Dust," said Ruby looking at Yang.

Yang reached into her hip pouch and pulled out two different items. The first was a small red 'crystal' like object and the other was a red colored shotgun shell.

"Nature's wrath in hand. We manged to harvest the elements of Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. We've also manged to create other types of dust though Alchemy and science. There are two ways to use dust it's raw form and it's converted form. Raw has more power, but converted has more control. The only people who really use Dust raw are Dust Mages, Artists, and Alchemists. I'm not in that category so I use it's more conventional form," said Yang.

Ruby took the fire dust from yang and was surpised with how warm it was. Hearing about it was a bit strange, but feeling it was another thing. If Earth had anything like this how many wars would have changed, how would civilization had advanced? So many questions on her mind that she wanted answered, but for now hse would have to focus on other things.

Namely entertainment. She was really gonna miss out on her favorite shows.

Ruby nodded. "So... what can we do for fun around here?" asked Ruby hoping that TV existed.

Yang put her hand on her face. "We'll there's the theater, the book stores, the academy dueling arena. There are other things to do, but that;s for you to decide," said Yang.

"Great. So no TV or phones?" asked Ruby. "This is gonna suck so bad,"

"Phones? Tv? Never heard of them, but I can get you Scroll Access if you really want though," said Yang.

"Scroll?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. They were developed by Atlas and Vacuo about 40 years ago. It changed communications in warfare. Vale managed to secure their own Scroll designs as well as well. It's come a long way in that time. However since we're a 'minor' state we only have supplementary towers as opposed to the Towers each of the Great Kingdoms have," said Yang.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long lesson," said Ruby sighing.

Yang chuckled. "You can look at it like that, but hey I've spent my life learning this stuff. One day I'm going to be the leader of House Xiao-Long and control part of this country. You yourself are going to be in charge part of this country as well your going to need to know this stuff," said Yang.

"Got it sis," said Ruby.

"That's the spirit. Next we're going to talk about the political structure and responsibilities of each family. We'll start with the Xiao-Long family, the Original heads of the Military," said Yang.

as she began to educate Ruby on the things she needed to know currently. No need to tell her that the leaders of Patch would be returning soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Really short chapter I know, but I only had so much time after my Trip. So this chapter was meant to be Longer but I felt this was a good place to end. It was originally suppose to have Ruby learning how to use a sword, but I felt that that was to much for this chapter. Ruby will learn to use a weapon, but I'm not really trying to rush this story. Oh for those interested right after reading visit my profile and check out my poll to vote of Ruby's Relationship.

As a kind of thank you to my fans I'll allow you guys to chose the next set of lore that you guys want.

A/n

1: Yes Yang is Heiress to two Houses.

Now for the Lore

DUST MAGE

Dust Mage's have a rare ability to manipulate dust using their Aura in ways that break the known mold. For countless years everyone assumed that the only way to use Dust was to embed it into weapons or unleash the power and hope for the best. A wizard somehow unleashed it power by manipulating his Aura. An example of this would be the Schnee family who are well known Dust Alchemists. The current Generation of Schnee's The Sisters Winter and Weiss are gifted at different areas of Dust mastery. Winter at Necromancy and Weiss at Elemental manipulation. While the rarest of the three Dust manipulates it is also the strongest. The strongest known Dust Mage is King Ozpin of Vale.


	4. The powers that be

Cat: RWBY

Title: Scattered

Rating: M

Paring: Ruby X ?, Others to be decided.

Summary: Ruby Rose has always been a loner that never had many friends, even as she entered her 10th grade year at Beacon Academy. However things are not always as they seem, especially when she is taken away from the only world she had ever known and thrown into the War torn world of Remnant. Her true world.

What's up everyone Chapter four up and running. I know action is a bit slow, but that how it goes sometimes. Now at the end of this chapter I won't be doing lore so next chapter I'll allow you guys to chose what you want to hear in the lore for next chapter.

Also the Poll is now open and will close next weekend.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Glad your enjoying the lore.

 **Seraphimnight:** I didn't gloss over it and maybe I messed up. Ruby said it sarcastically. Yang called Ruby sister because the 5 families in the eyes of the people of Patch are more then just the rulers of Patch, they are family. Each Generation are kowen as Siblings by each other. Yang only called Ruby sister because she is convinced that she is the last of House Rose.

"A rose by any other name," Speech

" _I won't back down!" thought/Flashback_

"Yang! Call me now," other end of Scroll Line/ TV

" **It's me," Messages.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: The powers that be**

 **Location: Skies and Sea between Patch and Vale**

 **Place: Invictus- Flag Ship of Patch**

 **Time: 1500 (Monday, Sagittarius 8th)**

As part of the arms treaty between Vale and Patch, Patch's air and sea fleet were not not allowed to exceed beyond 100 ships combined aside from the single pilot seaters that were not part of the restriction. Due to the fleet restrictions Patch had the smallest Air/Sea fleet in the world. Most of their ships were transports with about 20 of those being battleships and troop transports. The Flagship of the entire 100 ship fleet was the Invictus. It was a Dreadnought class ship from Atlas's Previous generation of airships. It was regularly retrofitted with new armor, weapons, and the main Cannon created by House Branwen. The Lightning Javailan. It was one of only a few reason that despite Vale's vastly superior numbers and technology they didn't want to tangle with Patch again. The other was the rulers of Vale and 5 of the strongest Huntsmen/Huntress in the world. Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Raven Xiao-long nee Branwen, Hunter Altan, and Beige Adel. They were titled the 'Invincible Generation'. Out of all the generations to rule Patch these were truly the monsters of their time.

Raven Branwen was the Sole female of the generation at least sine the death of her 'sister' Summer Rose. At 43 years old Raven was a beauty that still retained her looks even after countless battles. She was also the most Ruthless member of the 'Family Council' and the Current Minister of Patch. Raven stood at 5'9" the same height as her daughter, with the same body proportions, but instead of sun kissed hair she had long raven black hair, red eyes, wearing a red and black yukata that stopped at the middle of her thighs with a flock of ravens patterned on it, detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, over high heeled boots, attached to her sash was a o-katana. This was not her normal attire, but for the conference she was just at it was better to be desecrate about what she wore. Over her clothes she wore the Cape of the Minister, The one person who could sit in on the Council of Families without a family connection.

Next was Qrow Branwen, Raven's elder twin brother and Head of Patch's Elite Forces the Honor Guard. Qrow stood at 6'2 with a rather rugged appearance. His beard looked unshaven, even though it was clean, his hair was short and hung loose unless he slicked it backwards, his red eyes were half lidded from his consent stupor of drunkenness in an effort to dull his semblance of Bad Luck. He wore a red and black suit with a cape on that had the Branwen sign on it signaling his position as the Head of the family. Across his waist was a massive sword that also functioned like a pistol.

Next was Taiyang 'Tai' Xiao-Long, Raven's Husband and easily the best hand to hand fighter out of their generation. He stood as tall as Qrow with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and had grayed slightly over the years, blue eyes facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline wearing a tan dress shirt wit the sleeves rolled up, brown dress pants, matching vest and a bandana hanging from his belt with the Xiao-Long family Dragon showing on it. Even though Tai was head of the Army, it was well Known that he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was one of the few reasons he and Raven had a rather rocky marriage. That and his constant womanizing with Qrow.

Hunter Altan was easily the largest of their generation standing at 6'9", his white hair more of a family trait then an age trait even though he was in his early 50's. Black eyes, wearing a blue suit with black shirt. His weapon was a bladed war-mace, current leaning against the chair. His family's sign's was more of a tattoo then an heirloom to pass down. Hunter was in charge of foreign affairs and was often the first person the others turned to in matters and news involving the other nations.

Finally was Beige Adel. Beige was rather short compared to everyone else at 5'10", box cut brown hair, brown eyes, with a gotee and full sideburns, a scar with 8 stitch marks could be seen across the top right of his head He wore a tan suit with a white overcoat with a large collar that was upturned and the Adel embalm on the back stitched in the back with golden cuffs. As Head of the Adel Family he had the job of providing the armor of the armor. The Adel's were Dust Weavers, a subset of Dust Alchemists that could weave Dust into fabric. His weapon of choice was a stiletto sword it could be attached to the small wire pouches he kept on his person.

"I can't believe the nerve of the Vale Merchant Guild! Trying to raise the import-export taxes by so damn much!" yelled Raven already geared up thanks to those bastards.

"There arrogance is becoming a problem," said Hunter. "However as the Merchant Guild isn't directly part of the government we can't appeal to the scene of honor. If need be we can redirect our collective imports to Menagarie and Vacuo,"

"That's an option I'd rather avoid. Ozpin and the Most Royal Arc Family managed to step in and avoid an attack from... a third party. Since they work outside the government that means that anything they do to undermine us can be seen as an attack on our County. at which point we can enact Right of Independence and attack the Guild. That will make them lose their rights as an independent contractor and may force them into corner," Qrow looking at the things they were proposing.

"A Corner that could lead them to act out. They have their own private security force. The only thing that stops them from acting out is the fact that they practically have all Nations armed to strike if they get out of line," said Tai.

"Since they work with both Atlas and Vale they could be seen as an independent organization and we know they have the man power to due as they want. Not to mention the pirate and bandit gangs running around the coast. It's becoming a problem for our merchants and patrols," said Beige.

"That's why Ozpin and Marshal Goodwitch called us in," said Qrow taking a pull from his silver flask.

"How many we sending. A company of 200 should do," said Tai looking at the reports on a scroll.

"Double that and put Lts Adel and Branwen in charge of them. We're going to do a sweep and put a stop to them. Already have the Branwen warriors looking into it," said Raven.

"With Vale keeping us under powered at 10-1 in fighting capacity. We need to increase our number and expand to our neighboring islands of Scrap and Plat. We already have small Dust mines on Scrap and a small fishing village on Plat. We can speak with Vacuo and Menagarie to get their blessing to expand," said Tai as he spun a pair of baoding balls in his left hand.

"How should we keep this information from getting back to Vale. With 27 spies in our offices in total Vale will know about this before the appeals can even make it out to the appropriate sources," said Raven.

"Keep it to the army. We have plenty of people who are loyal to the five families alone. If need be we can work with just the honor guard," said Qrow.

"That works. Now we can move onto the next topic. The suppose Rose that has sprouted in Patch," said Raven.

Each of the pulled up a picture on their Scroll. For the last week Ruby had been monitered by members of the Honor Guard and high ranked members of the army. She had so far been taken pictures at the sword training arena, rifle arena, and the hand to hand arena. Along side her scores.

Armed Combat: 4.5/7

Ranged Combat: 6/7

Unarmed Combat: 1/7

AURA: 5/7

AURA control: 2/7

Semblance: Unknown

Evaluations: As of the current reports on Miss Rose she is not combat ready, but is getting there. It is recommended by Defense Lord Rainart that she be posted in a platoon under Yang. Her AURA along with SILVER was unlocked during an AURA Bond with Yang.

"I'll give it to her she;s a hell of a shot. 20 targets over 400 feet away in the span of 30 seconds. Unarmed combat unimpressive. Same as Summer," said Raven thinking of the woman she loved as a sister.

"She even looks like summer. I wonder if she's as skilled with Silver?" said Hunter.

"She just unlocked it and is currently training to control it. Even Lord Hazel is convinced that she is going to be powerful after looking into his reports on her progress. In just under a weeks time she's already in the top 20 sharpshooters in the army," said Tai looking at the picture of the young girl who was smiling with his own child.

"If she is a member of House Rose...," said Beige.

"Then we will be able to revive our Hunters Corp to full strength," said Raven.

All heads in the 'Families Chamber' turned to the empty chair that belonged to The House of Rose. Sitting in the chair was a white clock with a Orichalcum rose shaped clasp.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. This was easily going to be the chapter that I had the easiest time with. Like I said at the start no lore this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one


	5. Ruby meets the Powers that Be

Cat: RWBY

Title: Scattered

Rating: M

Paring: Ruby X ?, Others to be decided.

Summary: Ruby Rose has always been a loner that never had many friends, even as she entered her 10th grade year at Beacon Academy. However things are not always as they seem, especially when she is taken away from the only world she had ever known and thrown into the War torn world of Remnant. Her true world.

Hey everyone. No notes today.

"A rose by any other name," Speech

" _I won't back down!" thought/Flashback_

" **It's me," Messages.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Ruby meets the Powers that Be**

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao- Long Compound**

 **Time: 0700 (Tuesday, Sagittarius 9)**

Ruby woke up with a groan from her restless slumber. The past week had been utterly hell for her. The first day after waking up Yang had set up her training to get her started out. Outside of her lessons with Yang. Yang teaching her hand to hand, her going with Coco to learn shooting skills, and sword Skills from Albus, and Arslan teaching her to control her AURA. She also had a few conversations with Hazel. He was a really nice person.

Even though it had only been a week, Ruby had quickly found that she was a natural with guns, especially rifles. Already she had found that she favored long rifles with scopes, instead of the more rapid fire machine guns that the army made common use of. She also found that instead of swords she was a better pole arm user. This was something she'd have to take into account when she got her weapon made. Apparently the Heads and heirs/heiress's of the Five Ruling Houses and the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Getting out of the bed she went over to her clothes and lomentend at what Coco got her. Coco had chosen training clothes that were just a tad sexy on her frame. The red no sleeve shirt was tight on her, instead of training cargo pants she was given a pair of tight black short-shorts, ankle high combat boots, and a hoodie. Quickly dressing Ruby walked out of the room and down the hall to Yang's room. She had hand to hand now according to Yang's schedule.

Opening the door to Yang's room with a sigh she was ill prepared for what she found. Yang was kissing a platinum Blonde woman who had a body that was just as Sexy as Yang's her breasts were slightly larger then Yang's were, with a larger ass and slightly wider hips. She was half dressed with her white jumpsuit undone down past her waist as Yang's fingers were moving in and out of the moaning woman.

Yang turned to the door with a smirk. "You want in Rubs?" asked Yang.

Ruby quickly shut the door with an atomic blush on her face. She quickly made her way down the stairs and to the dining room. While Ruby had the basic knowledge of where babies come from as well as general knowledge of sex to see two people in the throws of passion. She had played a few kissing games before never had she done anything below her clothes.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the one who touched her. It was the woman from before, only her hair was fixed as was her make-up, her suit was zipped up to just below her belly button and Ruby saw that the arms of the suit were Black with an armored shoulder piece, a gunslinger belt was on her suit with a short sword and a pistol, high heels and a black glove was on her left hand that had claw tips and a blue orb on it. Over the outfit she wore a blue clock with the Signal Clasp on it. Ruby got a good look at her teal green eyes that seemed be quite mischievous.

"Sorry you saw that Miss Rose," said the woman taking a seat. "Yang should be down as soon as she gets dressed,"

"It's fine. I just didn't expect to see... two peopled doing that," said Ruby still blushing.

The woman gave a short laugh. "It's fine. As a Same-love I don't have a problem with women seeing my naughty bits. Not the first time someone walked in on me and Yang shagging," said the woman.

"So who are you?" asked Ruby looking at the woman.

"Right. This is your first time meeting me. I'm C-class Huntress and ranked 26th of the Honor Guard. Jennifer Hailstone. Jen to my friends," said Jennifer (1).

"Ruby Rose. No fancy title to speak off," said Ruby shaking Jennifer's hand.

"You'll get one before long Rubes. After all you'll be heading the Hunters Corps soon enough," said Yang walking down the stairs and instead of her normal attire she was wearing a Military Dress suit with a skirt, thigh high boots, and her hair done up in a ponytail.

"What's wit that get up?" asked Ruby.

"This is the Official attire of the military as opposed to what i normally like to wear. 20 members of the Honor Guard, the Family Heirs, and the non-family council are to meet at the air strip to welcome back the Minister and the five members of the Family Council. The Flag Ship Invictus will be landing soon. While i'm there can you take over Ruby's training today Jennifer?" asked Yang sighing in annoyance as she did her hair up into a ponytail.

"Alright. See you later," said Jennifer as Yang left.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Ruby.

Jennifer looked at Ruby. "Worried about what?" asked Jennifer.

Ruby blushed. "About what people will think about the fact that Yang and you are in a relationship?" asked Ruby.

Jennifer looked at Ruby for a second, before laughing making Ruby blush. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh. Everyone knows that Yang is a Free love type girl. It's even rumored that Lady Raven is a Same-love girl. I myself am a multi-Love woman," said Jennifer.

Free Love? Same Love? What did that mean? Ruby would ask around later, for now she had training to do.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao- Long Compound**

 **Time: 0700 (Tuesday, Sagittarius 9)**

Hazel, Yang, Albus, Coco, and Arslan all took a knee on the red carpet as sevreal Honor guard members lined the carpet as the Family Council and the Minister walked out of Invictus. Raven walked up to Hazel as he stood from his position and towered over her.

"It's good to see you again Lady Raven. Things have been quite sound since you and the others left for the conference," said Hazel.

"That's good. What of the Supposite Rose?" asked Raven as all the kids got up and fell a step behind their parents.

"She's currently training with Honor guard 26 Hailstone," said Yang behind her father.

"I see. Bring her to the Council chambers. We need to know if she is a Rose worthy of the Seat," said Raven as she walked forward. "Of Summer's seat,"

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place: Xiao- Long Compound**

 **Time: 1000 (Tuesday, Sagittarius 9)**

Ruby blocked a downward slash from Jennifer using her training sword. Jennifer was like a dancer in the fight as she spun past Ruby's thrust and slashed her across the back making Ruby gasp in pain as she stumbled forward. Ruby righted herself and blocked a upward slash. Ruby panted as she glared at Jennifer, while she was bruised and scratched up, Jennifer's suit was still pristine and white as if she had never been touched by Ruby.

"You telegraph your attacks and leave yourself Wide open. Don't leave yourself Open so much," said Jennifer her kind deminer gone and left with nothing but a powerful woman.

"Yes Ma'am," said Ruby.

"That's enough Jen," Came a male Voice.

Jennifer and Ruby turned to the entrance of the training ground and saw a man walking twords them. He was rather tall, standing at nearly 6'2" blue hair pulled into a ponytail, black eyes, wearing a white button up shirt, a blue tactical vest with several pockets, blue jean pants and a gun belt with two distant guns a pistol and a revolver.

"What do you want Colt?" asked Jennifer.

"The Houses have returned and wish to speak with Miss Rose," said Colt.

Jennifer nodded. I'll bring her to the chamers in 20 minutes. She needs to clean herself after training," said Jennifer.

Colt nodded. "That is accaptable," said Colt turning to leave.

Jennifer smiled at Ruby. "Let's get you cleaned up love," said Jennifer.

 **Location: Patch**

 **Place:** **Signal** **Fortress** **\- Chamber of the House Council (2)**

 **Time: 1030**

Jennifer and Colt opened the door to the Family Chamber and bowed as they allowed Ruby inside of the Chamber. Ruby wore a red and black shirt, skin tight leather jeans, and her combat boots. Attached to her belt was a short sword. Inside of the chamber was a Round Table that had 6 seats inside of it. Five chairs were currently occupied. The chair of the Minsiter, the Chair of Adel, the Chair of Branwen, the Chair of Altan, and the Chair of Xiao- Long. The only chair unoccuiped was the chair of House Rose.

"It's True. You look exactly like Summer," said Taiyang looking at Ruby.

"I'll say. Her AURA even feels like Summer's," said Qrow.

"Father I still have resevations about this one," said Albus.

"Why is that Albus? Is it because you'll lose your control over the Huntsmen if it's true?" asked Raven or is it the fact that you'll be out outnumbered 4 to 1 if she is a Rose?"

Albus Blushed in rage at what she said. "That;s not what I meant Minister Xiao-long. Even though she looks like her she hasn't proven herself.

"You were there the same time as all of us Albus. She not only used her AUA upon waking, but she also used Silver. A clear sign she is a Rose," said Arslan.

"Um i'm right here you know. I can speak for myself," said Ruby with a frown while crossing her arms and cocking her hips.

Raven looked at her, before smiling. "Only Summer could pull off that sexy pose and still look cute. Your definatly Summer's child alright," said Raven

"I agree, but she is still to young to allowed upon the Council and knowns nothing of her Role as a Rose," said Beige.

"Then i'll teach her," said Qrow. "Been a while since I took a student,"

"You have six months Qrow. That is how long you have to make her a powerful Huntress and Leader," said Raven before she looked at Ruby.

"If that is what you want Ruby. You don't have to be a warrior," said Tai in an effort to preserve the Last Rose.

Ruby didn't even have to think about what she wanted. During her youth she dreamed of being a hero who would slay Monsters and protect people. What kind of person would she be if she didn't take this golden opportunity?

"Sign me up," said Ruby.

0000000000000000000000000

A bit Rushed I know, but I needed to her this out next chapter will be a time skip and will finally have a legit fighting sence. I'll also tell you all Who will be Ruby's Love interest. You have until Friday 09/17/18 to vote.

A/N

1: I created Jennifer nearly 10 years ago. I have never given her a proper last name, but her appearance is always the same. Also for whatever reason i've always had her as British speaking.

2: Does anyone have anything better then Council of Houses or House Council. I'm curios because it just seems so damn generic.

Lore

Honor Guard.

The Honor Guard also known as the 100 man Legion has stood guard over Patch and her people for the last 250 years. They have acted in the best interest of the people and do not directly report to the House Council, but the Council of Lords consiting of the Defense Lord, The Fleet Lord, and Battle Lord. It was decided 200 years ago that should the Families, Council of Lords or Minister no longer act in the interests of the people then they are to take action to protect the people. It takes the combined unanimous decisions of the top 5 ranked Leigon Members to enact the People's Honor Act. Only the Top five are aware of this Fact.

There are currently no known records of this Act ever being used.


End file.
